


In the Hallway

by thesearchforbluejello



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode tag: s02e02 Initiations, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tom and Harry make me happy, and a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearchforbluejello/pseuds/thesearchforbluejello
Summary: What if Chakotay had actually gone through with his plan and let the Kazon boy kill him?





	In the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> For Cheile, who threatened my muse with knife emojis. I hope this brightens things up for a moment. Big thanks to Helen8462 for her beta work!

Harry didn't take much convincing to join in Tom's plan, but he refused to cover the lower decks by himself, lest he be caught alone by one of the other senior officers. If he was going to spend the next two months scrubbing plasma manifolds for this, so was Tom.

It happens when they're walking back to the mess hall one evening, a couple days into collecting the bets for their pool. Tom has the padd in hand as they walk, absently chatting about which way they think the Delaney sisters will bet. Harry throws an arm across Tom's chest, backing them up around the corner they'd just been about to turn. They pause, listening to Chakotay's voice. 

"You haven't spoken a word to me in days. You cancelled our dinner plans!" Tom snickers, obscuring the captain's reply; Harry punches him none too gently in the arm. Chakotay continues, "What choice did I have?!"

"There had to have been another way!" she snaps.

"There wasn't!" his voice is harsh, struggling to stay quiet in the public corridor. "Don't you walk away from this," he snaps, and Tom and Harry hear him move, presumably into the captain's path. "You've already avoided me for the past several days," he says more calmly.

"Forgive me for needing some space," she says caustically. "I did watch you die," she bites out. Tom and Harry exchange a glance.

"And I'm sorry, but--"

"There was no other way, yeah, you said that already."

"I was trying to save that boy's life; I don't understand why you're so angry with me--"

"You don't understand?!" she interrupts. "I watched you die, you thick-headed asshole! Do you know what that did to me?!"

There's a pause and Harry risks a glance around the corner. Chakotay's face is as somber as he's ever seen it. "Yes," he says. "I do know."

Janeway runs a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, I--"

"I know." There's a quiet moment and Tom pushes Harry back so he can peek around the corner.

"I'm sorry I called you a thick-headed asshole," she says quietly.

"It's not like it's the first time I've heard that," he says with a wink. Tom gives Harry a look of utter disbelief. "Come on, I've got a bottle of Frinellian wine saved." She smiles, and they resume their walk through the corridor.

Tom opens the file on the padd he's holding. "I'm rethinking this whole pool," he says. "I don't think 'will they' or 'won't they' quite cuts it. I think we need a category for 'they already are'."

Tom smiles a little too wide and Harry shakes his head, knowing that any way this bet turns out, their future definitely involves scrubbing plasma manifolds.


End file.
